Noche sin Sueño
by CielHibird29
Summary: Hibari no puede dormir, por suerte cierto italiano está en la ciudad y pasará a hacerle una pequeña visita. D18, Viñeta yaoi, nada fuerte.


Ninguno de estos super lindos personajes sin la hermosa serie de KHR me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Akira Amano.

Advertencias: no, nada, no hay, cero. c:

Pareja: DinoxHibari.

Disfruten... si es que se puede ;w;

* * *

><p>Noche sin sueño<p>

No podía conciliar el sueño, ya había pasado una hora desde que miraba el techo desde su cama y aun estaba consciente de sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado, sin duda alguna, pero el sueño no se hacía presente aún. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios y sus pensamientos corrieron a alguna otra parte al escuchar su amado himno de la escuela. Su móvil vibraba y parpadeaba desde su mesa de noche, dudó en tomarlo pero cedió al ver que no paraba de molestar.

"Nuevo Mensaje" decía la pantalla. Al abrirlo, el texto decía: "Estás dormido o puedo pasar por ahí?". Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos. Estaba el aquí? Por qué razón? De seguro por Sawada, aquel idiota bueno para nada. En fin, que más da. Tecleó perezosamente en el celular un simple "Ok" y envió su respuesta.

Desde cuando Hibari Kyoya aceptaba herbívoros idiotas en su casa? o más importante aún, ¿desde cuándo que ANSIABA tener a ESE herbívoro en su casa?. Se levantó y se cambió su uniforme por un pantalón azul oscuro y una playera gris de botones, unos leves toquecitos en su ventana le llamaron y se acercó. Debajo un rubio aventando piedrecitas a esta lo saludaba efusivamente con la mano mientras su mano derecha se alejaba lentamente en el automóvil negro. Un estúpido pero conocido impulso lo llevó rápidamente a la primera planta para abrir la puerta. Frente a él un ojimiel lo miraba tiernamente con esa cálida sonrisa que Hibari tanto odiaba pero a la vez moría por ver. Había extrañado esa tonta sonrisa.

-Que haces aquí?.- le dijo el moreno con su expresión siempre seria.

-Oh, tuve unos asuntos con Reborn y como me voy mañana mismo pensé en venir a verte Kyoya.- la sonrisa se ensanchó, el rubio dio unos pasos dentro de la casa del japonés.- Donde están tus padres?.- dijo al notar solo unos libros de Hibari acomodados en la mesa de la cocina.

-No están.- dijo el pelinegro quien caminó hasta la cocina para beber algo, pero el rubio lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Puedo quedarme esta noche?.- le dijo con la sonrisa tan ancha como pudo. Hibari sintió un leve escalofrío en la espalda, se liberó del agarre del potro y después de meditarlo unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza. Obviamente sentía lastima del mafioso, es decir, porque otra razón estaba esa extraña sensación en su pecho? Era lastima cierto? Bueno, eso quería pensar él.

Ambos subieron las escaleras de la casa con solo el sonido de los pasos en la madera. -Me agrada tu casa, Kyoya, huele deliciosamente a ti.- el estudiante se detuvo en media escalera dándose vuelta para encarar al idiota que se había atrevido a decir esas estupideces, pero se encontró de nuevo con esa idiota sonrisa que, por alguna razón, lo desarmaba al instante.

-Mejor cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte.- dijo, siguiendo con su camino.

Dino examinó cada libro, mueble y objeto de la habitación del japonés, todo en perfecto orden, en una esquina se apreciaban las adoradas tonfas del joven, ahora que analizaba, la cama era el único indicio de que aquello no era una oficina. Un librero tapizado de enciclopedias, libros y cuadernos y una montaña de papeleo al lado de un ordenador de reciente tecnología que adornaba el escritorio.

-Hay un futón en el armario, sácalo si lo deseas.- dijo el pelinegro al acostarse en su cama, hundiéndose entre las sabanas. El rubio sonrió divertido, se deshizo de su chaqueta y zapatos y se escabulló a la cama con el japonés.- QUE MIERDA PIENSAS HERBIVORO!.- fue lo que atinó a decir Hibari al sentir las manos de Dino enlazarse a su cintura.

-Quiero dormir aquí Kyoya, no me verás por al menos un mes y yo te extrañaré mucho sabes?.- Hibari forcejeaba con el mafioso mientras este simplemente le dio un beso en la nuca, lo que lo inmovilizó.- Te amo, lo sabes, verdad?.- fueron las palabras que lo hicieron perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos. ¿Que era esa sensación cálida en su pecho?, porque no lo había golpeado ya? porque solo se encogió de hombros mientras Dino lo apresaba mas contra él?.

-La cama es muy pequeña, idiota.- Kyoya salió de sus pensamientos al notar el roce de su espalda con el pecho del potro.

-No es mejor así?.- el estudiante recibió otro tierno beso del rubio, pero esta vez en el cuello.- descansa Kyoya.-

Ahora Hibari estaba más que enojado, no sabía si voltearse y darle un puñetazo en la cara por hacerlo perder su sentido común o simplemente acercarse más a su tutor.

Por ahora, decidió rebajarse al comportamiento digno de un herbívoro y optó por la segunda opción, claro, el Cavallone sería mordido hasta la por la mañana.

* * *

><p>Reviews? c:<p> 


End file.
